1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly relates to an antenna of the electronic device and an antenna reception tuning method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the antenna of the traditional hand-held electronic device, e.g. a notebook computer, is disposed on the top of the screen. Thus, an angle between the screen and the base of the electronic device does not affect the reception of wireless signals in the antenna. However, as technology advances in recent years, products that put focus on design, such as ultra book computers, are increasing, and there are more and more hand-held electronic devices using metal housing. When metal housing is used on a notebook computer, the antenna of the notebook computer has to be moved to the base near the hinge between the keyboard and the screen. As the angle between the screen and the base varies, the transmission/reception characteristics of the antenna, such as center frequency, radiation frequency, or directivity of the antenna, are changed as well, which may degrade the signal transmission/reception of the antenna. In addition, Microsoft Win 8 system uses AOAC standard (Always on, Always connected) in 2012, and Intel also regulates that a difference between the antenna efficiencies when the notebook computer is closed and opened shall not be over 50%. Therefore, how to maintain high performance of the antenna in any state of the notebook computer has become an important issue.